


The Ruby Princess

by Makuta_Servaela



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuta_Servaela/pseuds/Makuta_Servaela
Summary: The story of Lian's rise to power over the Ruby Kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

 

“Stop that this instant!” Kieran snapped, looking over his shoulder at the back seat of the carriage. His wife chuckled, modestly covering her mouth with her hand.

A loud groan sounded from the back seat as Lian, his silver-haired daughter ceased kicking his chair and shifted to sit upright.

“Why do I have to go to the Ruby Kingdom? Can’t we hold off the marriage a little while longer?” She protested.

Ling, Kieran’s wife, shushed her daughter gently, “Calm, now, I know you don’t like the prince much-”

“Don’t like him? I hate him! He’s a jerk!” Lian snapped. She quickly calmed as she noticed her father’s piercing glare.

“You will not behave this way in the Ruby Kingdom, do you understand?” Kieran raised his voice. Ling placed a hand on his lap to soothe him and distract him. Meanwhile, Lian huffed and fell back, laying across the seat and placing her head against the leg of the hulking figure beside her. The massive warrior, Khan, glanced down at the girl with an amused warmth in his eyes as she began to kick the door.

In the front seat, Kieran sighed and placed his head in his hands as his thoughts were drowned out by his daughter’s annoyed pounding.

 

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

  
  


“Lian, stop. We’re here.” Kieran muttered as his servants moved to open the door for him and his family. Lian sluggishly shuffled out of her seat. As soon as she was on the ground, she rushed to the other side of the carriage to await Khan. As he left the carriage, the banner of House Aico in his right hand, she snatched his left hand in one of her own, before shoving the first knuckle of her other hand in her mouth. 

“Stop that!” Ling scolded, crouching to Lian’s eye level. “You must be on your best behaviour! Have your tutors taught you nothing?”

“Sorry.” Lian muttered, looking at her feet and removing her hand from her mouth.

“I swear, if she acts like that in front of the queen-” Kieran snapped, but Ling shushed him with a wave of her hand.

“Take it easy on her.” Ling insisted, taking Kieran’s arm as he led her to the castle, “She’s only eleven.”

“She’s an adult now, she needs to start acting like one.” Was Kieran’s reply as he refused to look at his wife.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

 

Lian watched her parents speak to each other in hushed tones. They were angry, she could tell. They had no right to be angry at her, she decided, yet she had a right to be angry. She had met the Ruby Prince when she was five years old, although her betrothal document had been signed the day she was born. The Ruby Prince was so arrogant and obnoxious, she absolutely hated him. She wouldn’t inherit anything of Aico, no, she’d merely exist in the Ruby Kingdom with a barely a touch on the throne. She looked up at her huge bodyguard, Khan. He was silent, his gaze calm and strict as it always seemed to be.  He was merely a decade older than her, but already he had earned his rank as one of the highest guards of House Aico. She had only met him two years prior, yet she had trusted him since that first day, when her father had approached her and announced to her that her safety would forever be in Khan’s hands… well, at least as long as she lived in Aico, which wouldn’t be long, it seemed.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wooden wheels on smooth stones as another carriage pulled up beside where Aico’s had been left. Lian and her family stood by the pearly white fountain as they waited for the inhabitants of the carriage to approach them. The Duke and Duchess of House Siya approached, their heads high, their chests raised, their violet hair seemingly glowing in the sunlight, and their elven ears perked. Kieran greeted the Duke, who responded with an annoyed sigh, followed by an odd, judging glare at Lian’s father. The disrespect the Duke showed the Aico family made Lian’s blood boil, but her parents remained calm. They were used to such behaviour from the Duke, it seemed. Lian released Khan’s hand and moved to sit on the wall of the fountain as she waited for her parents to finish their conversation. A girl moved from behind the Duke and Duchess, her mauve eyes scanning Lian with interest. The girl rushed to Lian unsteadily on heeled boots, before climbing up to sit on the wall as well. She looked about Lian’s age, but the fact that she was an elf meant she could be a decade older or younger, Lian could not tell.

“Hi Lian!” The girl chirped. 

“Duchess Skye, correct? A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Lian responded properly, holding out a hand. 

Skye frowned, “C’mon, Lian. Since when are you  _ ever _ so… mature?”

“Since I’m not a child anymore… that’s what my parents say, anyway.” Lian responded, placing her hands on her lap.

Skye snorted in laughter, “Oooooh, Flowered, huh? Gross.”

“It’s not gross. I’m a woman. Now I’m going to marry. You will as well someday, Skye.” Lian replied.

“Whatever.” Skye huffed, “That’s why we’re here. My parents are meeting with the Ruby Family to betrothe me to some  _ Prince Jia. _ Can you believe it? I’m marrying a  _ human! _ ”

Lian cut her eyes. Skye glanced at her innocently for a moment, before speaking, “I’m not apologising. You’re cool, for a human, but that doesn’t make you not a human.”

Lian rolled her eyes and stood up, walking back to her family, who seemed ready to go on into the castle. She stepped in to line behind her parents, with Khan and his line of soldiers making up the rear. After them came the procession of House Siya.

 

The two families entered the golden gates of the castle and were led down sunlit hallways and past scarlet and gold tapestries on their way to the Throne Room. They entered the wide doors into the glorious Ruby Throne Room. The gossips of the court were quickly hushed as the court members moved to bow their heads in welcome to the two noble houses entering their presence. At the back of the room, on a magnificent golden throne, sat a woman with dark hair and a sharp gaze. On her right stood a boy a little older than Lian, and on the her left stood a boy a little younger. The older boy wore the same fierce glare of his mother, while the younger’s face was soft and welcoming.

Kieran and Duke Siya stood before the queen, before each dropped to a knee in a low bow. Ling and Duchess Siya stood behind their respective husbands, their heads lowered. Khan and the Primus of Siya eyed each other sharply, seeming to be unaware of the events before them. Lian noticed Khan’s grip tighten on House Aico’s banner as the opposing Primus gave a slight snarl. Lian watched in amusement as the elven warrior seemed to silently challenge her massive bodyguard, and Khan seemed absolutely willing to accept the challenge.

“Welcome to the Ruby Kingdom.” Spoke The Ruby Queen in a dark tone. Her accented voice drew Lian’s attention back into the matters at hand.

“I have come to understand young Lian has come of age?” The queen continued, a disinterested tone rising in her voice.

“Yes, your majesty, we are here to celebrate, and to have the documentation of the marriage finalised.” Kieran replied, “Within a month’s time, my daughter and prince Z-”

“Now, now, there is time for such formalities.” The Ruby Queen cut him off. “For now, the feast is almost prepared. Let us allow the betrothed some time with each other.”

Lian did not like the look in the Queen’s eyes: The Ruby Queen’s gaze was treacherous and deadly. 

The Queen rose and approached Kieran and Duke Siya, who each kissed her hand in turn.

A servant approached with a covered plate in hand. She removed the covering, revealing two small portions of food.

“A sample of the feast. I hope it is to your liking.” The Queen spoke.

Kieran and Duke Siya each took and ate a sample. Kieran nodded with a smile, “Exquisite, your majesty.” He spoke.

Duke Siya was silent as his eyes began to water. Suddenly, he broke into a coughing fit. As the Queen and Kieran attempted in alarm to tend to him, Lian noticed red dust sprinkled around the spot where Duke Siya’s sample had been.

She and Skye shared a glance as the noticed not only this, but that the younger prince, Jia, was covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his giggling. The older prince, Zhin, gave his younger brother a glare of death.

As the Duke was calmed with the aid of a glass of water, Lian and Skye approached the princes.

“Did you poison my dad?” Skye demanded the younger prince, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“A sprinkle of one of the hottest peppers in the realm. Some of the food in the feast has it as well, I won’t tell which ones!” the younger prince giggled.

“Jia, you idiot! That could be considered an act of war!” Zhin snapped. Jia punched his brother's shoulder.

“So, you’re prince Jia?” Skye asked, watching the younger prince with amusement. He nodded, the same look in his eyes.

“What do you do for fun around here?” The duchess continued.

“Oh, you know, mess, with my brother, prank the servants, the like.” was Jia’s response, “Here, let me show you around the castle.” He set off, his elbow out.

“Where are we off to?” Skye asked, taking his arm.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the stables?” He replied.

“Do you want to mess with the horses?” Skye’s tone was teasing.

“Bugs in the feed bags?” He suggested

“Followed by sap in the cleaning brushes?” She spoke

“Ending with firecrackers in the stalls?” He finished.

“I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” was her reply as the two left.

 

“Well, at least they like each other.” Lian mused. Zhin huffed. She looked to him, cocking a brow. Zhin did not make eye contact. He glanced to his mother, as if begging for her to give him something to do to distract him from Lian.

Upon meeting his gaze, the Ruby Queen spoke, “Zhin, why don’t you take your betrothed to the garden and show her the roses.”

Zhin gave a slow, annoyed exhale as he left the Throne Room. Lian reached to take his arm, but he seemed unwilling to give it. Very well, then, she didn’t much want to touch him anyway.

As the left the Throne Room, Lian noticed her father give a quick word to Khan, who responded and glanced up at Lian.

 

Lian admired the beautiful artwork on the walls as she followed Zhin through the hallways of the castle. She had to admit, while the family was atrociously annoying, the kingdom itself was a magnificent one. How wonderful it would be to live here without Zhin! A girl could dream, she supposed.

On their right stood the pretty wooden walls with their linings of paintings, while the on the left was open air overlooking the amazing garden in the center of the kingdom. Zhin led Lian to a staircase into the garden. The two walked silently through the maze of rose bushes, sporting roses of every colour Lian could imagine. She’d been through this garden before, but it amazed her every time. Zhin seemed completely bored.

In the center of the maze, stood a field of sculptures spiraled around a fish pond. Lian sat on a marble bench by the pond. She gazed into the waters, watching the small gold, scarlet, and emerald fish swim to and fro.

“Is there anything around here we can feed them?” Lian asked. She was answered with silence. Lian glanced over her shoulder to see Zhin vanishing back into the maze.

“Where are you going?” She snapped, “We’re supposed to be getting to know each other.”

“I didn’t have to know you to be betrothed to you, I didn’t have to know you to engage you. Why should I get to know you now?” He replied sharply. “Tell our parents we hung out or something, I don’t care. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Lian sighed and glanced back to the fish pond. She watched one fish swim to the surface and touch its face to the edge of the water. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the pond, causing the fish to flee in terror. Lian looked over her shoulder to see a figure, it’s presence blocking the sun.

He sat beside her, revealing himself to be Khan.

“Where is the prince?” Khan asked. Lian shrugged, “He ditched me. He’ll be back, he said.” She replied quietly.

“What is the matter, my lady?” Khan touched her arm with the top of his finger. She sighed.

“I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to marry him. He can’t even stand an evening with me”

“Think of it like this,” Khan spoke, “First of all, he hates your presence… good, you hate his as well, I noticed. Less time you have to spend with him. Ignore him, forget about him, think about the kingdom. With this marriage, you will have a step in the Ruby Kingdom, House Aico will have a grasp of the power. You can siphon it to House Aico, use it to make our House as glorious as possible. You can use your newfound power to pave the way for your true home.”

“My job won’t be ruling. It’ll be making his babies and smiling and looking pretty.” Lian huffed.

“Exactly.” Khan replied, “Which means everyone will  _ expect  _ those things of you. They’ll never expect your true intentions, will they?”

Lian smiled, “You-you’re right, Khan. I won’t be given power, but I’ll take it, clever, quiet.”

“That’s my girl!” Khan beamed. Lian gave him a confused look, and he quickly cleared his throat awkwardly, “Er, I mean, very good, my lady.”

Lian leaned to Khan and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

Lian and Khan spent the hour of absence together, admiring the scenery and sharing comments on the artwork. The Primus left shortly before Zhin came to collect his betrothed. Zhin spoke not a word as he and Lian hurried back through the maze, up the stairs, through the hallway, and into the dining room. The found their seats quickly. Lian and Khan shared a gentle smile. The food was presented to the nobles, but before they began to eat, the Ruby Queen snapped, “Where is Jia?”

It was then that Lian noticed the pair of empty seats at the left of the Queen’s seat. The missing duchess and prince made their way into the dining room at that moment. Both of them were covered in filth and had wild hair and a wilder look in their eyes. The Queen glared at her son, before beginning the feast. Lian noticed a rage in her father’s eyes as he ate very slowly, clearly upset about something. No one spoke throughout the dinner, but Lian was sure she noticed Skye and Jia passing notes.

 

After the feast,the nobles shared their goodbyes and Houses Siya and Aico prepared to leave. As the carriages rolled away from the castle. Lian sat on her knees by the carriage door, watching her soon-to-be-home.

“When’s the wedding, daddy?” She asked, not looking back at him. Kieran huffed.

“There isn’t one.” He snarled.

“What?” Ling gasped in alarm. “What are you talking about? We have a contract!”

“The Queen says she doesn’t think that now is a good time. She has invited us back in a year to finalise the contract.” Kieran replied. “She pointed out that the contract never specified a time.”

“Lian is best to marry now!” Ling insisted. Kieran sighed.

Lian watched the castle vanish off into the distance. She had to admit, after her talk with Khan, she was looking forward to being a princess. Not now, it seemed, but some day. She’d be powerful, she knew.

  
  



	2. The Festival of Lights

“LIAN!”

“Skye, what are you-”

Lian’s speech was cut off as Skye tackled her in a Gorlock hug.

“Skye, this is uncouth behaviour!” Lian scolded the duchess as she attempted to pry Skye’s arms from around her own waist.

“You’re no fun!” Skye chirped, looking up at Lian. Although Lian was fifteen years old, Skye was at least a foot shorter than her, and the elf still seemed to be eleven years old or so.

“I don’t understand what you are so excited about. We saw each other last month.” Lian spoke, brushing a finger through Skye’s long hair as Skye finally let her go.

“This is the first time I’ve been in the Citadel for the Festival of Lights. I’ve heard that the lights here are more beautiful than they are anywhere else in the Realm!” Skye replied, “Also, this is the first Festival of Lights I’ll get to spend with you and Jia.”

“Surely you have other friends?” Lian chuckled. Skye shrugged.    
“Yeah, I guess, but you’re my only royal friends, you know, other than the ones related to me. And you’re my only human friends. The Citadel is full of humans, I don’t want to be around so many without ones I trust.”

The two began to walk from their meeting place in front of Aico’s carriage, to the point where their families were talking. Lian raised a brow at Skye’s words, “You don’t trust humans?”

Skye gave her an innocent look, “I trust you! You’re cool!”

“Why don’t you trust other humans?” Lian asked.

“My mother says humans are cruel to elves and don’t like us.” Skye shrugged casually.

“Whyever would she say such a thing?” Lian gasped.

“Because she says humans are made to serve us, and they don’t like that!” Skye replied with a look of confusion on her face, “I guess you wouldn’t know that- you’re royal and all, you don’t serve anyone, but all of my servants are humans. Why else do humans kidnap elf girls and take them away?”

Lian frowned, “Do you know what happens to those elf girls who get taken away?”

“They have to work and clean and do labor stuff!” Skye replied matter-of-factly, “Stuff that mother says is too hard on poor fragile elves, ‘cause humans are jealous that they are better than us at serving.”

Lian looked away, deciding not to speak on the subject any further and choosing to let Skye retain her belief. The two silently approached their families, and Skye bounded to her mother to shout her excitement about attending the festival. As a few more noble families arrived, Lian moved to stand closer to Khan, suddenly nervous about the experience. People from all over were entering the courtyard, now not only nobles. There were Vulpin, silver armoured knights, blue-and-silver robed monks from Tau Kor, mauve robed monks from Ariia, Tigron, and families. There were men and women from Greenwood with their several feet of hair tied in loose ponytails and fancy braids, well-covered people from the mountainous Everfrost and from the farther north IceLands, and people from lands that Lian did not know. She took Khan’s hand as a massive warrior with stone skin passed her.

The gold and ruby adorned carriage of the Ruby Kingdom arrived slowly. As soon as the carriage rolled to a stop, the door swung open and Prince Jia flew out. Skye raced to him and embraced him with enthusiasm.

The Ruby Queen was the next to leave the carriage, followed by Zhin. The queen wore a beautiful raven-coloured dress with scarlet and gold adornments, as well as a marevelous silk headdress. Zhin matched his mother in a well tailored chángshān. Jia’s outfit, however, was scruffy and messy, and his hair was as wild as the look in his eyes. He glanced up at his mother and Zhin, and after watching them to see that they were distracted with the other nobles and did not notice him at the moment, he lifted Skye’s chin with a hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Lian raised a hand to hide her chuckle at the inappropriate behaviour. She glanced back to Zhin, who didn’t seem to notice her at all. He would be ready for marriage within a year, The Ruby Queen had assured Aico, although she had assured both Aico and Siya this every year, and both princes were still betrothed and unwed.

 

Lian was brought out of her thoughts by two children running past her. Their mother, a monk of Tau Kor, shouted at them to return, but the children did not seem to notice her. The nobles and their entourage of court members and guards proceeded through the decorated streets, admiring the items for sale in the shop carts and the multi-coloured streamers hanging from the windows of the buildings. Lian overheard The Ruby Queen snap something about her to Zhin, and she glanced up to see the two speaking in hushed whispers, before Zhin broke away and approached Lian. He gave her a glare of death, before moving beside her and raising an elbow. Lian reluctantly released Khan’s hand and took Zhin’s arm.

 

The two separated from the rest of the group silently. Lian paused at a small cart to smell the delicious looking treats it had to offer. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Zhin’s lit up for a moment, before he glanced away, seemingly wanting to distract himself.

“We’ll take two of those tarts.” She told the Vulpin shopkeep as she fished out a handful of credits from her purse. The Vulpin nodded and gave her two berry-covered tarts. She turned to Zhin, offering him one. He huffed, seemingly disinterested.

Lian chuckled, took his hand, and placed the tart in his palm.

“I can look away.” She told him quietly, “I won’t watch you actually enjoy something for once in your life if you’d prefer.”

Zhin glanced up at her, a small smile appearing on his lips for half a second. Satisfied that she had seemed to entertain him with her joke, Lian turned back to the festivities and strolled quickly through the city street.

Minstrels played melodies, surrounded by dancing children and couples. The air was filled with the smell of sugared fruits and sweets. The air felt absolutely alive. Lian took a bite of her tart as she continued through the street. She paused to smell a cart full of beautiful flowers, the likes of which she had never seen before. She then continued to another cart that sold silk dresses and sashes. She stroked a finger down the seam of a scarlet dress, admiring it with a smile on her face.

“Zhin, do you think I would look good in this?” She asked, taking the dress off of its hanger and holding it to her chest. At the lack of response, she twirled to him, only to find that he had vanished. She sighed in irritation: he had ditched her again!

She turned back to the cart and hung the dress back up, before moving toward the crowd. She’d find that jerk, she decided, she wasn’t simply going to let him wander off again. 

She walked through the crowds, continuing to eat her tart until she had finished it. She scanned the people, but could not spot her betrothed. She planned out her nag in her head, which she planned on using on him once she found him. So distracted she was with her task at hand, she only had a moment to fall back out of the way of a boy running past her. The boy paused, his dark eyes scanning her for a moment, before he spoke a quick word in his native language, Northern, from the way it sounded. He paused, seemingly waiting for Lian’s reply.

“I have no clue what you just said.” Lian admitted, moving a hand behind her back.

“Привет!” He repeated. After a moment of silence between the two, he added in a thick accent, “No good English.”

“I figured.” Lian replied, looking him over. His accent and attire screamed Western Everfrost. His brown hair was combed back over his head, and he looked to be about Lian’s age.

The boy cocked his head slightly. Two more boys his age ran past, one laughing, the other yelling out “Ви́ктор иди сюда!”. At the yell, the boy turned and watched them go, before looking back at Lian. He politely bowed his upper body, before straightening and dashing after the two. Lian chuckled and watched the boys run, before remembering that she had a task at hand. She walked, her head high, scanning the crowd for Zhin. Finally, she spotted him sitting on the ground and watching a performer.

“Prince Zhin, there you are!” She snapped, marching over to him. He ignored her.

“Zhin, how dare you abandon me, you’re supposed to be accompa… Er, Zhin?” She paused, looking down at his face. His eyes were wide and shining and his mouth was slightly open, as if he was in a trance. She glanced up to the performer, curious to see in what was he so interested. The performer was a fire dancer, twirling and dancing gracefully with a flaming sash in hand. She stepped swiftly and carefully in a mesmerizing show, her sash flicking and moving in the air delicately. Lian sat beside Zhin to watch the show with him.

The woman took one step one way, one step the other, and then lifted a slender leg behind her as she moved her arm up and down, trailing the fire . The golden and red sparks flitted like fireflies. Suddenly, the woman swung her extended leg around in an arc, bringing her and her sash along with her. The sash swung as she spun once, twice, thrice, faster and faster, becoming a blur. The sash swirled in a cyclone above her. She stopped, but the sash kept going as she flicked her wrist. She lifted on to the toes of one foot and brought the other foot to her thigh, keeping her grounded foot straight and unmoving. She swung her raised foot and simultaneously flicked her wrist several times sharply, causing the sash to wrap around her gloved hand swiftly. She moved one wrist over the other at the last moment, causing the end of the sash to catch on her other gloved wrist. She then moved her hands up to her face, obscuring her mouth for a quick moment, before moving them behind her back and flicking her wrists, causing the sash to unwind from her wrist and flicker between her arms. Finally, she bowed her upper body over her lower body, raised her arms to cause the sash to form a flaming arch behind her, and breathed fire into the sky.

 

The crowd began to disperse as the dancer unlit her sash and began to pack her things away. She folded up her large tarp, meant to catch the sparks under her during her performance. Lian stood to leave, but Zhin remained rooted on the ground, his eyes still wide.

“Zhin?” Lian poked his shoulder, but he did not notice her. The firedancer watched Lian and Zhin for a moment, before stalking toward them cooly.

“It’s normal.” She assured Lian, “He’ll snap out of it.” The woman chuckled, before bending down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, Zhin, jolted, waking from his trance. His face lit red and he looked to the ground. 

The woman giggled and pranced off to finish packing her equipment as Lian took Zhin’s arm and helped him up. Lian led Zhin away wordlessly. She felt like she should have been upset by the woman kissing her betrothed, but realised that she did not feel upset or jealous at all. Perhaps she truly did feel no passion for him, as much as she tried to convince herself to… she’d be spending her life with him after all… it was no matter, nobles didn’t love their partners… then again, Jia and Skye seemed absolutely perfect for eachother, complimenting each other down to a point. Zhin wasn’t even as emotionless as she had thought, it was true.

 

It would be time for the show soon, and Zhin and Lian walked together toward the docks at the far end of the festival. Zhin seemed to have a much lighter step, and his eyes darted to and fro as he seemed to be actually interested in the festival now. The pair found their respective families in a special seating by the grandstand. 

Lian noticed a lack of Skye and Jia, but passed it off as them simply being late. She hoped they would not miss the show. As Lian scanned the room, she also noticed a lack of her Primus. She stood to leave the seating area, before she was stopped by a hand brushing her wrist.

“Where are you going?” Zhin asked, suddenly retracting his hand as if he had just touched something very hot.

“I’ll be back.” She spoke, before continuing on her way.

 

Lian walked through the crowds of people, although none seemed to notice her. Hushed whispers surrounded her as the people spoke to each other about the show that was about to begin. She spotted the Northern boys from earlier as they sat on the edge of a wall, clearly too poor to get into the proper seating area, but unchallenged by the fact. Lian was surprised at how difficult it was to find her massive bodyguard: a normal person would only reach Khan’s chest, and he should be towering over the crowd. She walked on, toward a quieter place in the docks, away from most of the crowds. She finally spotted the red and gold adorned guard at the farthest end of the docks, all alone. She began toward him, but paused at a nearby sound. Looking around for a moment, she noted that the sound -hushed speech and soft noises- came from a nearby flower bush fixture. She approached, stepping into the grass that surrounded it, and looked through the gaps of the bush wall before her. There were two people in the space behind the wall, a couple who were clearly in love and did not want to be disturbed. Lian could not see any particular details about them, but decided to leave them alone. She stepped out of the flower fixture, taking into annoyance the reddish clay mud that now stuck to her shoes. The mud tracked her as she walked, but she drew her attention back to her Primus on the dock.

 

He sat on the end of the dock, his feet kicking softly a few feet over the water.

“Why aren’t you with my family?” Lian asked, approaching.

Khan did not look to her as he replied, “Better view out here.”

“You’re farther from the lights.” Lian answered.

“This view overlooks the water. Makes the lightshow all the more special.” He spoke gently as he turned his head to her. Even sitting, his head was level with hers.

Lian sat beside Khan. He lifted her and placed her on his knee, citing that it would be a better view.

 

A flare of light flew across the night sky, leaving a golden streak in its wake. Suddenly, more lights flicked up and over the horizon, before arching and vanishing into the sky’s darkness. The lightshow was beginning. Witches and Wizards from all across the Realm had gathered together to help everyone from Crosswind Hold to the Outer Tribunal celebrate their unity by performing the glorious show. In a few moments, the sky was lit up with streaks here, streaks there, small specks that exploded into brilliant balls of light, and beautiful shapes. Symbols lit into the sky one after another, each representing one of the many attending houses. Lian fell back into Khan’s chest with excitement as golden streaks illuminated the symbol of House Aico for a few moments, a golden spiral phenix, before it faded away into the next image. As each light sparked into the sky, it was almost perfectly mirrored on the smooth and gentle waves of the outstretched ocean. The reflected light on the waves caused a faint aura to appear on the horizon. Lian could hear nothing around her: no longer did birds sing in the night sky or the waves crash against the wooden posts of the dock. She could feel nothing: there was no cold metal armour under her, Khan’s warm hand was no longer pressed against her side. Lian felt like she was nowhere and nothing, swept into the beauty before her. Was this what Zhin had felt, looking into the fire dancer’s enchanting flames?

 

“My lady?”

 

“My lady?”

 

Something touched her arm. It was the only feeling she had. She wanted to look, to see what was touching her arm, but she could not move.

 

“My lady, are you alright?”

 

Something stroked her cheek softly. It was warm and gentle, before suddenly, it felt burning hot, only for half a second. She jerked away and looked to the source of heat, only to realise that it was the back of Khan’s finger. She turned to him, looking him in the eye.

“We should get back to your parents.” His tone was loving and sweet.

“But what about the show?” Lian begged.

“It’s over.” He chuckled, “It’s been over a few minutes.”

“It was so short.” Lian noted, cocking her head.

“Hardly.” Was his reply as he moved her off of his lap and back to the dock before standing up, “It lasted two hours.”

She had been there two hours? It had barely felt like a minute… or had it? Lian thought back, thinking of every little detail and flicker of light. There were so many, it seemed like it would take a long time to show them all, perhaps even two hours. Yet still, although Lian remembered every scene, she hadn’t remembered more than a minute or two there down on that dock.

 

Khan led Lian back through the streets and through the crowds of people pouring out of the seating area. The two arrived to the royal families’ seating area. The noble Lords and Ladies were speaking to each other excitedly, retelling the images of their favorite scenes. Lian remembered every scene, she felt, but she did not understand the scenes that the Lords and Ladies spoke of: they spoke of images and symbols, but there were no images or symbols at all that Lian could remember. Lian didn’t really know what she remembered, but simple symbols and images seemed too… pitiful.

Zhin stood with his mother, his expression blank. Jia and Skye sat on a divider at the back of the room, speaking to each other excitedly. Skye’s legs kicked wildly with her excitment, spraying the area around her with the reddish clay mud that caked her and Jia’s boots and hair.

Lian was silent as her family separated from the others and made their way back to their carriage. The servant held the door open for Lian as she climbed into her seat in the carriage, in the back, beside Khan. As the cart rolled away to the house where Aico would be spending the night, Lian tried to think back upon the show. Now, she could think of nothing, her mind drawing a complete blank. Before she could think to question why this was the case, she was asleep, her head on Khan’s arm, her breath slow and calm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Coming of Age

 

The Ruby Queen paced back and forth sharply. There was fury in her eyes and a heeled click to every step.

Kieran and Duke Siya spoke to eachother in hushed tones, out of earshot of Lian. House Aico had come to the Ruby Kingdom to celebrate Zhin’s coming-of-age ceremony, but as of the present, neither Zhin, nor his brother Jia were present in the castle, and no one knew where either prince had gone. Skye had also vanished, no doubt to accompany Jia in whatever trouble he was starting today.

Ling sat in the back of the room, nervously sewing something. Lian decided to excuse herself from the room, finding the cluster of upset adults uncomfortable. As she exited the Throne Room, she could hear the approaching thuds of her massive Primus’ footsteps.

Khan was silent as he followed Lian down the hallways of the Ruby Kingdom. Lian found a balcony on which to rest. She looked over the snow-tipped garden below her.

“Would you like to speak, princess?” Khan asked, sitting on the ground beside her.

“Zhin’s been an adult for some time, but now he has reached physical adulthood. It’s nearly the day of his coming-of-age.” Lian sighed, brushing her fingers absentmindedly through a portion of her hair.

“Er… forgive me for failing to understand how this may trouble you.” Khan spoke gently.

“I’m not married! Zhin and I are not married. Still.” Lian pouted.

“I thought you hated him.”

“I do.” Lian replied with a sigh. “I hate him, I hate the fact that I must marry him… but the fact that we still aren’t married… it’s offensive, to say the least. Like I’m not good enough for that dreadful sack of Gorlock breath.”

“Perhaps you are too good for him?” Khan replied, looking over the garden.

“Oh, please, as if the Ruby Queen would know modesty? I doubt she even knows the definition of the word. I swear to you, Khan, she’s up to something. Plotting something obnoxiously disrespectful against House Aico, that’s what this is!”

Khan was silent for a few moments. Finally, he spoke, “Are you frightened to marry into the Ruby Family?”

“I will take my fate with a grin and a breath.” Lian sighed, “But I’ll be damned if I’m going to bring an heir to their disgusting bloodline.”

“That doesn’t seem like something you can avoid.” Khan replied. “It will be your duty.”

“Perhaps…” Lian pondered the thought, “But I’ve been thinking… if the Ruby Queen can plot against us, I can plot against her!”

Khan looked to Lian with a humored glow in his eye, “Oh?”

“I’ll marry that obnoxious prince, but I won’t bare his children!” Lian continued, “I won’t, because I’ll bare someone else’s! He’ll think they are his sons, he will raise them to be his heirs, but his bloodline will end and he will never have his own children!” Lian announced, proud of her plan.

Khan gave a slight chuckle, “A marvelous plan, princess. However… it has a small flaw.”

“Oh?” Lian looked to him, her head cocked slightly.

“If you’re going to fall pregnant… you need a male.” Khan replied.

“Oh, I’ve thought that part out as well. I have a male, and one of the best bloodline! One with the same hair colour as Zhin, not quite the same skin, but I’m pale so it works out, the children will be fine. A strong and noble man who carries his power in his blood!”

Khan raised a brow, his expression becoming serious, “What? Who is this man?”

Lian grinned at Khan.

Khan’s expression changed from a look of challenge to one of shock. He stammered, attempting to respond.

“Can you imagine it?” Lian breathed gleefully.

“Er...princess… I don’t…”

“I cannot wait until the Ruby Throne is sat upon by the blood of the strongest and most noble and honourable man in the Realm!” Lian continued.

“P-princess, are you...er…” Khan spoke quickly, “You realise that I won’t be your guard anymore when you marry Zhin? I am staying at Aico.”

“Oh, that’s okay!” Lian replied, “I’ll just beg my father to send you after me. I’ll give him my sweetest smile, it will melt his heart and he’ll have to send you! Worry not, I have thought out that part as well.”

Khan swallowed hard. Before he could respond, a servant of the Ruby Queen approached the duo.

“There is news of the younger prince and of his betrothed.” The servant announced. Lian stood and gleefully followed him back to the Throne Room. She did not noticed Khan lagging behind, a look of bewilderment on his face.

 

In the Throne Room, the adults still seemed upset. The Duke and Duchess of Siya were speaking in hushed tones, their faces a bright red. The Ruby Queen sat on her throne. One of her servants was fanning her quickly, while another presented her with a glass of water.

“What happened?” Lian whispered to her mother.

“When Her Majesty was told about about her son, she fainted.” Ling responded, “It seems that the younger prince and Duchess Skye have been arrested for burglary.” 

Lian gasped, looking back at the nobles in the room. Kieran was staring at her with raised brows. Khan finally entered the room, glancing around curiously.

“Is there any news of the Ruby Prince?” Lian asked, turning back to her mother,  “Where is my betrothed?”

Ling shrugged, before returning to her sewing.

  
  


That evening, Skye and Jia arrived at the kingdom in a celled carriage. They were escorted into the Throne Room by a list of Ruby knights.

The Ruby Queen sat on her throne, her expression cold and dark. The Duke and Duchess of Siya stood by the Throne stairs, their faces red with shame.

Skye and Jia had matching smiles on their faces. Upon arriving at the spot before the Throne, Jia gave a low, exaggerated bow to his mother. Skye gave a polite courtesy. Her violet gown was torn, with a tear stretching from the bottom to her bare hip. It was clear that she was not wearing anything under it. Her feet were bare and her ankles were covered in small red welts. Her hair was undone and sticking out in all places, similar to Jia’s hair. His face was unshaven and his sleeves had been torn off.

“I apologise for our rude absences, on the day before my brother’s birthday, no less.” Jia spoke, placing a hand to his chest. “My beloved betrothed and I had just been out in search of the most glorious present for my brother’s birthday! A welcome surprise!”

“We were going to pay for it.” Skye chuckled.

“Yes, yes, of course we were!” Jia responded brightly, “Now then, where is Zhin?”

“I had presumed that he was with you.” The Ruby Queen spoke, hissing each word slowly and sharply through her teeth.

Skye shook her head, “No, he did not come with us.”

“Why would we bring someone as boring as him?” Jia laughed. His mother’s piercing glare caused him to pause and clear his throat, ceasing his smile.

Skye glanced at Lian, who shared the eye contact for a moment. Lian fought every urge in her body that demanded she approach Skye and humouredly demand Skye detail everything that had happened. No, no, she was mature, she had to be mature. A proper princess did not find entertainment in such things.

Being a proper princess was so annoying sometimes.

“Where…. Is… ZHIN?!” The Ruby Queen roared, standing up from her throne. Several members of the Court and nobles present gasped in alarm.

Jia and Skye shared a glance of silent curiosity.

The Ruby Queen’s chest was visibly pounding, and fire burned in her dark irises.

The court was silent.

 

That night, Lian and Skye sat together in Skye’s guestroom. Lian brushed Skye’s long purple hair with a golden comb.

“Alright, alright, tell me everything!” Lian insisted.

Skye’s legs kicked madly off the side of the fainting couch. “We really didn’t mean for things to get as crazy as they did.” She responded. “Or at least, I didn’t. Jia told me that we were going to sneak off to the market, if only for a few hours. We were going to buy his brother an amulet. It was not until we got there did I realise that neither of us had brought any money. I thought he had pre-bought something and was just going to pick it up… but no, he planned on getting something off of a marquess in town. That’s what it was supposed to be. We would find the guy, I would have distracted them with a few tricks that Jia taught me-”

“A few tricks?” Questioned Lian. Skye nodded rapidly, accidently pulling her hair from Lian’s grasp and comb.

“Sit on the Marquess’ lap, play with his chest with my hands, that sort of thing. Jia likes to do it to some of the guys in the lower streets-”

“Jia does that to men?” Lian looked to Skye with a raised brow.

“Jia’s weird, I don’t question it. I just go with it.” Skye responded, “Anyway, we figured the Marquess’ guards wouldn’t want to watch him interacting with me so closely, you know? Give him some privacy. That’s when Jia slips in, pass by innocently, a quick flick of the fingers, unhook the guy’s amulet from the back, where it slips into my hands on his chest. Boom, amulet is ours. That was the plan.”

“That’s lifting, not burglary.” Lian pointed out as she began to braid Skye’s now untangled hair.

“I was getting to that!” Skye replied, jerking forward, causing Lian to drop the braid that she was forming.

“Turns out we got the wrong address.” Skye began again as Lian continued her braiding, “The Marquess was to be at the opposite side of the city. Oops. Oh well, no sweat. We realised we were close to his house, so we just… dropped in, you know? Nice and quiet.”

“And when did the Lawmen get involved?” Lian chuckled, tucking two braids into a bun.

“Patience, miss princess!” Skye laughed, “We apparently got the date wrong as well. The marquess was home! And… he did not exactly enjoy a duchess and a prince in his house… with a few handfuls of his stuff.”

“I thought you were just in there for an amulet?” Lian sat back, admiring her work.

“This guy was loaded.” Replied Skye, “We just wanted a little for ourselves, you know? For all of the trouble, he owed us!”

“Mmhmm.” Lian stood up, pausing to stretch her back. “And… what happened to your clothing and hair and…” Lian paused, motioning to the corner where Skye had deposited her torn clothing on the floor before changing into a pastel pink nightgown.

“Oh, just little stuff.” Skye flicked a hand, “You know, crawling through thorn bushes, getting a dress caught in a chandelier, doing it with your godsent man in a packed jail cell, the usual.”

Lian watched Skye, a look of humour and surprise on her face. “Erm...I’m not going to question any of that.” She replied softly.

“Oh, I think I’ve left my shoes in that dingy old cell!” Skye spoke suddenly. “Oh well, I have more.”

Lian chuckled as she exited the room. The maid who had been assigned to her by the Queen followed her through the hallways. Lian walked through the quiet castle, before coming to a balcony which overlooked the private barracks. The Ruby Knights practiced, even though it was the dead of night. Lian made her way down into the training area. Her hulking Primus was directing a few of the knights.

“Khan, they are not your men, what are you doing?” Lian asked in shock.

Khan glanced over his shoulder, before turning on his heel to bow to Lian, “They will be, Princess. You said yourself that you will beg your father to send me to the Ruby Kingdom with you. I know you: when you want something, you get it. I figured I may as well prepare to be the Primus here.”

“What makes you think you’ll be the Primus here?” Lian asked, “You earned it at Aico for your loyalty and honour. You were not born in the Ruby Kingdom.”

“True.” Responded Khan, rising, “But honour and loyalty are respected traits of Aico. They are not here. There are tales of the Ruby Army, and how they are led, not on honour and grace, but on power and might. If I want to impress your father, I show my loyalty to House Aico. If I want to impress the Ruby Queen, I find the biggest man here and flatten him. Much less entertaining and useful, I’ll admit, but it is pointless to use wisdom to outdebate an idiot.”

At his words, the Ruby Knights around him gave him sharp glares, annoyed at his insult to their home and queen. Khan clenched a fist and eyed each one in turn. As his gaze met each man’s eyes, each man looked away or down, unwilling to make eye contact.

Khan gave Lian a slight smile.

“Shall I escort you to your quarters, princess?” Khan asked, putting a fist to his chest. Lian nodded.

The princess and her primus walked together back through the Kingdom and to Lian’s guestroom. Khan brushed a hand, ordering away her maids as they entered. He closed the door behind him. 

Lian crawled into the bed and Khan delicately tucked her in.

“I… I suppose I made my plan… included you… and did not even ask you how you felt on the matter.” Lian spoke softly.

“I will follow your will and rule to the end of the Realm.” Khan replied as he pushed in the covers around her feet and legs.

“Are you okay with it? My plan, I mean?” the silver-haired princess questioned.

“I suppose.” was Khan’s reply. “I have learned strange things about this kingdom, in my time getting to know the soldiers. They’ve done terrible things in the name of the Queen, it seems. I adore your plan if it means I can change this army, but I fear it if it means I must obey…” He trailed off, looking away.

“What is it, Khan?” Lian looked to him with concern.

“The words I spoke against the Queen earlier, they were in jest.” Khan spoke quietly.

“Then what words do you wish to speak on her now?” Asked Lian.

“It is… it is not my place.” replied Khan.

“Speak, I order you.” Lian insisted.

Khan turned and walked to the door. He opened it, and stepped into the hallway. He glanced left, then right, and after assuring himself that there was no one in the halls, he spoke a final statement as he closed the door.

“The Ruby Queen is a tyrannical monster.”

  
  



	4. The Twilight Assassins

It had been several weeks since Zhin’s Coming-of-age. It had been several weeks since Skye and Jia’s incarceration. And it had been several weeks since Khan had spoken his statement, slowly and surely. It had been several weeks, yet to Lian, it felt like it had just been the other day. The words rang in her ears. Khan… Khan would never speak such a horrible thing against a noble! His heart and tongue rang only with the greatest respect, but…

He… had meant it, hadn’t he?

Aico and Siya remained in the Ruby Kingdom, patiently waiting. Zhin would return any day, the Queen assured them, but with each passing day, she seemed less assure of it herself. Never before had Lian seen this much of an emotion other than anger from the Ruby Queen. The look in her eyes as she sat on her throne, gazing off into the corner of the throneroom, was like the gaze of a woman awaiting a letter from her husband in a war, unaware if the message she would receive would be one of her man missing her, or information that she had just become a widow.

The thought brought Lian’s attention to the Ruby Queen’s actual late husband. She had heard tales of the Ruby King and his glory: He was known to carry a sword into battle with his soldiers, never letting his men think of him as a ruler, but as a leader. He was known to recite the phrase, “Live for respect, fight for glory, die for honour.”

The words were scrawled in fancy letters under the family portrait in the hallway by the door to Lian’s room. In the portrait, an ash-haired man sat on the glorious throne, a calm smile on his face. A woman with long, dark hair and a permanent scowl stood beside him, holding in her arms a newborn child. On the King’s lap sat a toddler, one with the same look on his face that his father wore. Two boys, both at least five or six, sat on either side of their father, one with a look on his face that perfectly matched the scowl of his mother: Zhin, and the other with his father’s smile on a face shaped like his mother’s: Jia.

There was a portrait beside that one, one that was much more recent. In the more recent one, Ruby Queen now sat on the throne, with both Jia and Zhin standing on her right side. The boys looked about nine or ten. Jia had a wide grin on his face and a hand behind Zhin’s head, holding up two fingers. Zhin still had his dark scowl, matching his mother’s expression.

“Isn’t he just so cute?” Lian jumped at the voice behind her, turning to see Jia.

“I’m jealous of those squeezable cheeks. I used to pinch them. Flick his nose, tug his hair. He used to beat me.” Jia laughed, “Back when he still could.”

“What do you mean?” Lian asked, moving a hand behind her back respectfully.

“Back when he could still beat me. I think the last time he beat me in a fight, I could barely swing a sword.” Jia responded. “He always hated that about me, he thinks he’s smarter than me and all, but I can always kick his butt.” He snorted. Lian chuckled quietly.

“Fighting prowess takes discipline.” Lian replied, “No offense, but I find it hard to believe you have that.”

“I think it’s a power I have or something.” Jia responded, “No one else can hurt me. The only person who can hurt me is me.”

“Oh?”

Jia grinned, “On that training field, I wiped myself out hitting myself with the sword more times than Zhin could ever dream of getting me.” He pointed to a small scar on his nose, “Flat side of a broadsword to the face.”

Lian giggled behind her hand modestly.

Jia pointed out to Lian a few more scars along his body, narrating how he had received each one while performing some stupid trick or prank. After a few minutes of the display, she finally stopped him to change the subject as he attempted to show her the mark on his upper inner thigh from a horseriding accident.

“Who are your siblings?” Lian asked, “I had heard that your family lost them to a terrible illness in their youth, along with your father.”

Jia nodded, his expression calming. “The older was Xun, the younger was Li… mother doesn’t talk about them, or about father. When the illness hit, the nurses were so frightened that Zhin and I would catch it too. Mother wasn’t. She told them that we were strong. We never caught it. No one else did. There was fever, paralysis, they lost their sight near the end. Father told us that it felt as if his body was burning with fire inside. They upended their stomachs, it looked like foam, or cotton. Father felt fine one day, and the next he could barely stand. He…” Jia’s voice grew quiet, “He was in so much pain. My brothers were crying in agony… Zhin… it was the first time I had ever seen him care about something, the first time and what may be the last time I ever saw love in his eyes. He didn’t care much for father, but when he and I said our goodbyes to Li and Xun, there was heartbreak in his eyes. I’m sure there was in mine as well.”

Lian placed a hand on Jia’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. His breath was catching in his throat.

“It’s good you and Zhin are here for your mother.” Lian spoke softly, “I’m sure she took it hard. She must have been broken, losing her husband and two of her children.”

Jia shook his head, “She was as emotionless as she always is, really. I don’t think she mourns externally, I never saw it. She didn’t give Zhin or I a chance either. As they were carrying our brother’s bodies out for burial, she told us to get back to our studies. The moment they were out of Zhin and my view, he stiffened up as if he hadn’t just watched his baby brothers die painfully. He snapped at me to listen to mother, and we went back to our studies, just like that. She wasn’t even there for father when he died, she wouldn’t let us there. She didn’t let anyone in father’s room. He was alone. She didn’t hold, even touch, our brothers… of course, I’m sure she was just worried about contamination, but I’ll never understand how a mother is so easily able to prevent herself from running to her babies, embracing them through their pain… I suppose it’s just how she deals with hers.” Jia’s breath was catching again. He and Lian walked in silence down the hallway.

A million questions ran through Lian’s head. She wanted to look into this illness, she had never heard anything like it before. If it was a rare maladie, then the fact that it had shown up, even over a decade ago, was problematic. Whatever had caused it needed to be researched heavily, to make sure that a medicine for it could be discovered in time if it were ever to strike again. There were so many questions Lian wanted to ask, but every one of them just felt… wrong. She already felt horrible, having led Jia to relive that terrible memory. She couldn’t bare the thought of making him do it again. She’d have to research based on the information that she had.

 

Jia excused himself away after the silence seemed painful even to him.Lian moved down the hallway without him, buried in her own deep thoughts. So distracted as she was, that she nearly ran into Skye, who was pacing harshly down the hallway, fire in her violet eyes.

“Skye, what’s wrong?” Lian asked suddenly, touching Skye’s shoulder.

Skye glared at her, snapping, “My parents! They have some nerve, that’s what’s wrong!”

Lian gasped in shock at the disrespectful statement. Skye pouted, “They’re still mad about the ‘arrested’ thing. That was Jia’s fault, not mine! They said they’ve decided something, they’re going to tell me tomorrow or tonight. They better not cut my allowance again, I wanted to buy a new dagger! The Ruby Kingdom has like, the best daggers down at the market, and I was looking at a pretty blue one, but if they-”

Skye trailed on about her dagger, or something, Lian wasn’t sure, she had stopped paying attention. Her mind was still racing on about the illness. What if whatever had caused it was still in the kingdom? Should she giver her condolences to The Ruby Queen? Yes, that seemed like a respectful thing to do, and maybe the Queen knew something that Jia didn’t know.

Then again, after what Khan had said, Lian had found it hard to trust the Queen. She found it odd, however, that he had made the statement with no evidence. That wasn’t like him either. If he had something so import-

“-But anyway, I hope Jia doesn’t mind. It’s not like he has anything better to do, right?”

Lian looked to Skye blankly, trying to remember the rest of Skye’s statement. Bored of waiting ten seconds for a response, Skye sprinted off randomly. Lian shook her head. She’d have to apologise for her absolutely rude behaviour-not that Skye had noticed it anyway- but it was uncouth nonetheless!

However, Lian had work to do now. A mother to console… information to obtain. Oh, how proud of herself, Lian was. A responsible thing to do as the Princess (and eventually queen) to be! Tasked with learning about the illness so that it could be prevented in the future, Lian marched off down to the Throneroom.

 

The Ruby Queen sat in utter silence on her throne. She did not look up as Lian entered. Her expression was blank now: gone was the hopeless gaze from earlier. She was still, her pale skin, frozen posture, and blank gaze screaming that she had died in her position. The only thing that told Lian that the Queen was still in the land of the living was the gentle tapping of her right forefinger on the armrest of the throne.

“Your majesty, may I speak to you on an important matter?” Lian asked gently, giving a low bow before the Queen.

“The whereabouts of my son?” The Queen spoke in a dead monotone.

“Er, no… about your younger sons.” Lian spoke.

“Jia?”

“The ones younger than him.”

The Ruby Queen’s eyes slowly moved until her blank gaze was frozen onto Lian, “I have no other sons.”

“Xun and Li?”

“I have no other sons.” The Queen repeated.

“What do your doctors know about what happened? If it was caused by a parasite, the Ruby Kingdom may be-”

“I have Zhin and Jia.” The Queen spoke, still in her dead monotone.

“Your majesty-” Lian began, but The Queen cut her off, “I have two strong sons. They are my sons. Xun and Li… were their father’s sons, not mine. They… the came from my body but they were not mine. My sons are strong. Jia is… a late bloomer, is all. He will be like Zhin and I.”

“They never caught the disease, how do you know they were too strong for it?” Questioned Lian.

“They didn’t catch it because they are strong. Because blood of fire flows through their veins. My husband… my dear, poor husband”-The Queen spoke this in an emotionless monotone as well- “he had blood of honey and soft things. Xun and Li had blood of honey and soft things. And so, the illness took them away. It was frightened of the blood of fire. It dare not touch my strong sons.”

The Queen stared at Lian in dead silence, her gaze still cold and blank.

“Are you worried for Zhin?” Lian spoke.

“I am worried of the kingdom” The Queen replied, her expression unchanging.

“What has worried you?” Lian asked.

“Zhin has been gone long enough that the people are looking to Jia as the crown prince. He knows it. Jia isn’t ready, his blood is of embers, not his brother’s burning flame. The kingdom cannot have him as crown prince, not yet.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------------Skye------------------

 

Sharp, thin heels clicked on the stone tiles. Skye’s hands were clenched so hard that her knuckles were white. She had to see Jia, it was time, it was finally time. She came to his quarters and pushed the door open. He was in bed, staring at the ceiling, dressed in only his undergarments.

“Are you ready?” Skye asked, hurrying to close the door behind her.

“Ready for what?” Jia’s voice was soft.

“What we’ve been planning for, you know, since the year we first met!”

Jia looked to Skye. He seemed disinterested. She trotted to his bed and sat beside him, “It’s time, Jia, we’re finally going to do it!”

“Do what?”

Skye cut her eyes, “Don’t be silly.” She giggled, pulling on his wrist.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” She snapped.

“I’m not running away.” Jia sighed.

Skye frowned, “Of course we are! We’ve been planning on running away since we were young! We are going to run away together and be Twilight Assassins, you said it yourself!”

“No.” Was Jia’s reply.

Skye continued to tug at his arm, “Yes we are. It’ll just be you and me, us and the night sky. We can do whatever we want, no rules, no royalty. Just like we planned.”

Jia yanked his arm out of her hands and sat up, “Not yet. With Zhin gone, I’m the heir prince. When mother finally has her last breath in this realm and her first breath in hell, I’ll be the king, not Zhin. And you’ll be my queen.”

“I don’t want to be a queen. I want to be a contract killer.” Skye snapped, “And so do you. It’s our dream!”

“Yes, of course it is, sweetheart.” Jia spoke, taking Skye’s chin in the palm of one hand, “But you’ll have to wait, just a moment longer. A few more years, that’s all. I’ll take the the throne and use it to make new laws. I’ll give the people the freedom to elect their own leader, I’ll change all of my mother’s laws. Then, when everything she has done is reversed and the people are happy and free, you and I will be able to run free ourselves. It will be me and you, you and me, we’ll burn everything else down. Us against the world.” He kissed her forehead gently.

Skye pulled away from him, “A few more years? No, no, I can’t wait a few more years. We have to go NOW. We are leaving tonight, we are running away, Jia, now!”

“Skye, please be patient.” Jia spoke.

“I can’t be patient!” Skye raised her voice, “My parents are sending me to a monastery!”

Jia was silent in shock for a long moment. Finally, after having taken in her statement, he broke the silence, “What do you mean?”

Skye sniffled and took his hands in hers, “My parents are mad about the arrest, they’re mad about the ways I’ve always acted! They’re sending me to a monastery to learn discipline! We have to leave tonight, Jia, we have to run away now!”

“I can’t leave my people, Skye!” Jia insisted, standing and holding her wrists. “Please, you’ll be okay. Please just wait a little while longer.”

Skye took her hands out of his, crossed her arms, and glared at him, “No, I’m not waiting. I’M running away… with, or without you!”

The two watched each other in silence for a long few minutes. After no response, Skye turned on her heel and marched toward the door, as Jia called out, “Please, Skye, don’t do this!”

Arriving at the door, Skye snapped over her shoulder, “Are you coming, or not?”

She could hear the quiver of his lip as he breathed out the words, “I’m sorry.”

Skye slammed the door behind her as she marched away, leaving Jia standing in place, his breath once more caught in his throat.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Plan

Lian’s eyes scanned the pages of the book in her lap. She was too old for study by now- at twenty-two years of age, she should know everything she needed to about her simple occupation ahead, but she still felt this book was important. It had been written by an emperor of a long-forgotten empire, an empire that had stood strong for generations. There were very interesting points in the book, and she intended to memorise them, so that when she ruled her kingdom in the future, she’d be ready. Screw Zhin, screw the Ruby Queen. When the day came for Ruby Queen Lian Amarasi Marilla of House Aico to take the throne, the sun would rise on a wondrous and glorious day. The people would sing praises of cheer, finally free from…

From what? The Ruby Queen was a tyrant according to Khan, and of course she believed him. He had not gone into much detail, apparently sworn to keep the secrets that he had learned. Either that, or too frightened by what he had heard to share. All he had told her was that her soldiers were terrified of her might.

Lian placed the book back on her bedside table and picked up the tabloid beside it. More news tales of something called “The Thousand Hands Guild.” spreading through the Realm. Marvelous, a new crew of bandits and marauders to deal with. They were far into the Badlands, no problem for Lian, Aico, or The Ruby Kingdom, and with luck, they’d stay out there.

Lian placed the tabloid back down on the table and moved to leave her room. Maids and servants ran to and fro in the hallways, seemingly unaware of her presence. At least they would not bother her.

Lian made her way down to the Barracks, her mind racing with the notes from the book that she had read earlier. As she moved through the soldiers, each one interrupted whatever he was doing to offer her a sweeping bow. She ignored the action.

The silver-haired lady made her way into the training field, and then to the weapon storage. There were a few squires inside, cleaning the weapons and the shelves. They seemed shocked at noticing Lian’s presence.

She selected her Heirloom rifle from its pedestal and carried the gun on her shoulder as she made her way back to the training field. She moved past the soldiers again, before coming to kneel on the rest before the shooting range targets. She aimed her rifle at a target that stood 14 metres away, slowly breathed, and gripped the rifle sharply. As her finger began to squeeze the trigger, she suddenly paused. Great hands touched her from behind, one on her left shoulder, the other under her right arm, stabilizing her and her gun.

“Khan, I have this!” She snapped, glancing over her shoulder at her massive Primus. He smiled and recoiled slowly. His right hand released from her arm immediately, his left hand paused to rub her shoulder for a moment before joining its twin.

Lian exhaled slowly as she pulled the trigger. The rifle fired, its bullet snapping through the air and planting itself in the wall beside the target.

She huffed in annoyance and fired off a second, quick round, not taking as much time to pause. As her finger yanked on the trigger, she could hear a quick, ignored cry of protest from Khan over her shoulder. 

The bullet smashed through the centre of the target, taking out the silhouette man’s printed heart.

Khan chuckled behind his hand, “I suppose you really do not need me.” He sighed in fein disappointment as his hand covered his humoured expression.

Lian moved to the next target, barely aimed, and managed to take of its head with ease. Four more targets went down as swiftly. Khan stood by the first rest, watching her with a warm and gentle gaze on his dark eyes.

Finally at the last target in the lineup, Lian stood gently. Taking another slow and deep breath. Her rifle was not just a family heirloom, passed down through the generations: it had also recently been implemented with an Ultimate Crystal which she called “Enlightenment”. The Crystal was charged, the thoughts of its activation sequence ran through her head as she gazed at the final target. Bringing her shoulders back, swinging a leg gently, and raising her rifle in its activation motions, she allowed the powers of the Crystal to lift her into the sky a few feet delicately.  Finally in position and watching the silver and gold symbol appear around her gun, she cried out sharply, “Kneel!”

The blast fired, taking out the entire target and digging a deep hole into the wall behind it.

She was interrupted of her moment of pride by a rapid clapping. She glanced to Khan, who was applauded her with a smile of either pride or humour on his face.

Khan held out a hand, and Lian took it as the two walked off, first to deposit the rifle, then to return to the kingdom.

Khan was silent, save for a hitched breathing, as the two walked down the gold-coloured hallways of Aico. She had been in and out of Aico so much lately, it felt good to be back with nothing to do. Time to herself, it seemed, tended to be a mere rumour in the life of a noble.

Lian returned to her bedroom. Khan shut the door behind her and himself as she fetched her book from the bedside table. As she returned to the door to leave, Khan did not move to open it for her as he had when she had entered. She undid the latch, unsure as to why he had locked the door in the first place, and left the room down the hallway to the library. She had grown weary of this book for the time being, and decided that a new book to read at night was in order. She entered the library, only unconsciously noting that Khan had once again locked the door behind them.

 

Her finger traced the hard, brown and grey covers of the old books in the library. They had been well bound and were well cared for: Kieran cared deeply for his books, and treated them delicately, making sure that they were tended to by the best bookbinders.

She came to the small spot from where she had obtained the book currently in her hands, and returned it to its spot. She noticed a book beside it, a history book of Aico. There were many others around it: a book of the history of Crosswind Hold, on the history of Siya, on the history of some of the Badland’s biggest cities, and one on the Ruby Kingdom. She selected this one: if she was going to be the queen of a kingdom, she would need to know its history. She moved to the seating area by the fireplace in the library, sat on a small red chair, and opened the book. Khan, after finding himself too big for the adjacent seat, chose instead to stand in front of her silently, a bit too close for comfort. Lian ignored him and began to read.

 

_ “The Ruby Kingdom, so named for the ruby mines in its adjacent mountains, stands as one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the Realm. The Kingdom carries a scarlet and…” _

 

This part was uninteresting. Everyone knew about the Ruby Kingdom’s wealth, about the ruby mines, about how it had been owned by dwarves before a strange family sieged it without an army and had stolen the land for themselves, as the next paragraphs detailed. Lian flipped to a page on more recent history.

 

_ The 14th Ruby Family: _

_ [Note, the 14th Ruby family rules as of the time of publication. Long may they reign.] _

_ … The Ruby Princess Meili and her husband the Prince Bao of Aray took the throne as the Ruby Queen and King.  _

_ -Their Ruby Prince was born Prince Zhin. _

_ -They have had, at the time of publication, three sons born: Princes Jia, Xun, and Li. _

 

_ Accomplishments: _

_ During their rule, the 14th Ruby Family have succeeded in the claiming of the lands of… _

 

Lian had not known that the Ruby Queen’s name was Meili. She hadn’t really ever thought about the Queen even having a given name. She skipped down through the paragraphs and began again to read.

 

_...The Ruby Kingdom’s military was drawn back at this time, and a peace treaty with Aico was signed to further connections between the two families. As per the treaty, Aico released the lands containing the Thundercrest Mountains to the Ruby Kingdom’s seizure, as well as betrothing the first born daughter of Aico to the Ruby Prince. _

 

Lian grunted in annoyance at this passage. Of course she knew why she had been betrothed to that pathetic man, but the reminder always upset her.

Lian looked back over the page, noticing something queer. Several years were missing from the book, and there were multiple passages that stated that nothing of interest happened in a particular era, even though any other history book would describe chaos at that era. Lian selected another history book and began to flip through it to an era that had been left out of the Ruby Kingdom’s book. 

Great storms, the rise of particular Bandit Kings… even the year when a mysterious Bandit army wiped out the Tigron’s native country of Pantera was completely absent from the Ruby Kingdom’s book, even though all of the neighbouring kingdoms, the Ruby Kingdom included, offered their condolences and aid to the scarce survivors of the massacre. Lian was confused. Why would the Ruby Kingdom’s history fail to report on such events? 

She stood and reshelved her books. In the corner of the library was a shelf of newspapers from every land for the past generation or so. Lian searched for the years of the aforementioned massacres, and selected the newspapers of the years. Every kingdom from Aico, to Siya, to Aray, to the Citadel in Crosswindhold reported of every massacre and rebellion. There was news article after new article about the destruction of Pantera in every paper except the ones from the Ruby Kingdom. Did the people even know? And if not… why? None of the massacres, none of the destructions, none of the great and deadly events of the Realm appeared in the Ruby Kingdom’s papers.

Lian turned quickly and ran directly into Khan, who had apparently followed her to the sections of articles. Without a word to him, she ducked around him and back to her seat to scan through her armful of newspapers. Through her peripheral vision, she could see Khan wander off down the aisles of the library. She continued to scroll through the articles. 

Lian realised that none of the articles from the Ruby Kingdom talked of any strife…  _ at all _ . Nothing. It was as if the Kingdom’s news was completely censored, as if the people were completely oblivious to happenings outside the Kingdom. She had known that lower class people in the Kingdom were not often known to leave the Kingdom, or even to attend countrywide markets, but she had never thought as to why. Perhaps… perhaps the people were hidden away in their own kingdom, unwilling to see the dark events of the outside world?  

No, no, that was ridiculous. Besides, if that were the case-

“My lady?”

Lian was startled by Khan’s words. She looked up at him, before responding, “May I help you?”

Her Primus had a book in the crook of his elbow. He was standing beside Lian’s chair, his mass blocking the light and the heat from the fireplace nearby. His dark eyes scanned her as he spoke, “Do you remember your plan?”

“My plan?” Lian asked.

“The one you had when you were littler.” He replied softly, a gentle expression on his face, “You were going to marry Zhin, but not create his children.”

Lian raised a hand to her lips and chuckled, “Oh yes, I think I remember that. Dear, that was so long ago. I must have looked like an idiot- I must have embarrassed you so! I am sorry.”

Khan’s expression dropped slightly, “I… I didn’t think it was that bad of a plan.” 

Lian’s head cocked, “Have you been considering it? Seriously?”

Khan looked away, “No, no, of course not. It was… a silly plan, it was.”

Lian did not take her eyes off of him, “Khan… you liked my plan?”

Khan shook his head, but did not look to her.

Lian chuckled again, “I mean, what a way to spite Zhin, right? But there is no point now, anyway. He’s been absent for years… and if I’m lucky, he’s not coming back.”

Khan was silent for a few long minutes, before speaking quietly, “So… what now?”

“What do you mean?” Lian asked.

“You were betrothed to Zhin as an infant. You were raised to prepare to inherit the Ruby Throne. Your parents are not currently creating and alliances or enemies, so there is no one to offer you to in contract, and besides, you can not be married away if you are already betrothed, so… what now? What do you have to do now? Wait around until he comes back? His mother is hopeful, she will not allow you to be released from the contract.”

Lian looked down at her lap for a few moments, before responding, “I suppose there is only one thing I can do.”

  
  


“My lady? I don’t see how this is going to help anything.”

“Sit down and order.” Lian replied, opening her menu. Khan sat down in the seat across from her, watching her with a confused expression.

“My lady, you have said nothing to me for half an hour, and walked from your library to a restaurant. I don’t see how dining is going to fix your issue.”

“What issue?” Lian asked as she pointed out her wine selection to the waiter.

“Your issue about your betrothal. You have to wait for Zhin.” He replied.

“Do I?” Responded Lian.

“Well, clearly. You cannot marry but to Zhin.”

“And I don’t see Zhin, do I?” Lian asked. The waiter promptly returned with a bottle of the selected wine. He poured a glass for Khan and Lian.

“Forgive my disrespect, but might you inform me why we’re here?” Khan spoke as he took his glass and downed it with a single sip.

“Why we’re at a restaurant? Because I’m hungry.” Responded Lian with a humoured tone.

“My lady…” Khan began, but Lian cut him off with a question, “What about my child plan did you like the most?”

Khan stammered slightly.

“That’s what I thought.” Chuckled Lian, “I don’t doubt Zhin will return, and he will be just as annoying as he was when he left. If he can rebel a little bit and have his fun, then so can I.”

“Rebel?” Khan asked.

Lian nodded, “I’ll spend my time studying and having a bit of fun- fun that causes no harm or risk to Aico, of course. When he drags himself back through the gates of the Ruby Kingdom, tail between his legs, tired of whatever ludicracy  to which he has been subjecting himself, I will be ready for him. Who knows, perhaps I will take a knee for him, start the engagement myself. And then I’ll take that throne right from under his pathetic grasp.”

“And in what way am I involved?” Khan asked.

“See this as a… thanks, for your loyalty. Paid in advance, of course.” Lian chuckled, “When I sit on the Ruby Throne, I’ll need a loyal Primus, a man like you, guaranteed to my side.”

“I’d never leave your side.” Khan replied, moving a hand to his chest.

“I’ll be sure of that.” Was Lian’s reply.

  
  



	6. A Primal Princess... or a Primal Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Lian's parents

The halls of Aico were quiet today, Lian liked it like that. Times were peaceful, as they often were.

Aico had little in terms of enemies: they had earned the right, after all. Lian’s father Kieran had spent decades on the battlefield. His fighting prowess was respected across the Realm. He had many a story to tell of his adventures in the wilderness, riding into glory and victory atop a mighty steed, his silver-white Aico hair floating in the breeze, dirtied with leaves and the blood of his enemies.

The heels of Lian’s boots clicked gently on the stone tiles as she made her way through the kingdom of Aico.The cream walls were smooth and clean, with gold spirals and swirls painted here and there in beautiful patterns. At the end of the hallway stood a great door, and above this door shown a mural of a phoenix, the symbol of Aico.

Lian pushed the door open gently. Bookshelves lined the walls, a greatwood table and a matching set of chairs inhabited the center, and the flickering light of the candle chandelier danced around the room, giving its contents a gentle and magical glow.

A man stood by the table, his hands resting on the wood heavily. His short silver-white hair was dried and thinned with age. His back was turned to Lian, but as she stepped in the room, she could hear his breath pick up, an acknowledgement of her presence.

“Hello.” She spoke gently. Kieran looked over his shoulder, watching her. He remained silent.

“Are you well?” Lian asked, giving a slight bow. Kieran turned back to the table. As Lian approached, she could see the map scrawled on the wood. Small tokens represented settlements and cities. To the north was the frozen landscape of the IceLands. To the East was the continent which housed the lands of House Aico and the Ruby Kingdom in its center and the Spires on its southern shore. To the west stretched the Badlands. To the far south was a small island: Crosswind Hold. 

 

Lian approached her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, before placing his hand on hers.

“What are you doing?” Lian asked.

Kieran shook his head, “Nevermind that. Why are you here, Lian?”

Lian moved to sit in one of the chairs, as Kieran moved it for her, before taking one himself.

“Can you tell me a story?” The princess asked, placing her hands on her lap. Kieran smiled and nodded, giving a slight chuckle.

“A story of the greatness of House Aico and the might of her armies? But, of course, my dear.”

His head rocked back, resting on his chair as he gazed at the ceiling.

“Perhaps, I will tell you the story of the siege of the Barbarians of Melan? You always liked that one when you were little.”

Lian nodded happily, crossing her legs.

“There had been tales of the horrible land, the country Melan.” Kieran began, “The barbarians would attack neighbouring villages and cities with no remorse, no sense of mercy. The laws and rules in the country were devastating. Boys would be brainwashed to prepare for military training as young as seven years old, enlisting at ten. Of course, Aico would never have such cruel regulations: our soldiers are not permitted into proper military training until they are fifteen, ten is so young. The people were all insane, believing their animalistic rulers were good and just. It was simply not so.”

Kieran tapped a finger on the map, motioning to the area where the kingdom had once stood, before continuing, “I led my people down in the valley, here. It was a farming village that we approached, we wanted to speak to the natives. They had such a queer tongue, but our translators were able to aid us… I think, anyway. Their brains were all backwards, they did not understand some of the things we tried to tell them, no matter how clearly the translators explained it. We wanted to show them better ways to do their farming, their technology was so far behind. They were confused and frightened by our tools. I enlisted some farmers from Aico to guide their farmers, but their farmers were stubborn. We only wanted to help! Their farmers threw a fit over everything, from us building quarters for our farmers to live on, to the time we tried to plant our own crops in an effort to show them how ours could grow faster and healthier with less work.” He sighed and gazed around the room, before continuing, “One day, an army arrived. Their leader had, I guess, felt threatened with the way we were trying to lead his people into better and more productive directions. He wanted them to stay backwards, easy to control, I guess. The soldiers attacked us, we had no choice but to retaliate. We tried to set up our bases in the farms, but suddenly, the brainwashed mongrels of farmers attacked us too! It was crazy.”

He pointed to another place on the map, a river in a forest, “Here, we pushed into to the forest. Farther into their territory. I was able to summon more troops, attacking from the farmland, while we protected ourselves and fought into the farmland from behind. We were able to prevent their militaries’ supplies from making it to the stationed military, and our incoming reinforcements took the farmland and wiped out their stationed soldiers.

One day, while contemplating our next action, I stumbled across a small pool. There was a woman there, resting on the shore. She… she was a thing of beauty. Long black hair, eyes as dark as the night, a voice as soft as bird song, delicate little limbs… I could not believe beasts such as the ones we had met could create a masterpiece among them. She was like an angel. I called out to her, and she ran away in shock. I went after her, I found her cowering under a thorn bush… oh, she was adorable. The poor thing had been scratched up by the thorns, she was trembling like a fawn. I pulled her from the bush and led her to the camp, she came obediently.

I didn’t want her leaving the camp, not with the war going on around us. The poor doe would have gotten herself killed, caught in the crossfires. She was a stubborn one: if I didn’t have at least two guards on her, she would have vanished out from under me, no doubt to end up in a bloody mess on the battlefield from a mistaken blow. She didn’t understand, but I knew what was best for her. The translators taught her our language, but even then she did not understand. ‘Home’ she told us, ‘home’, not knowing that there was no safe way to go home. I tried to explain to her, but she never really understood. She had strange customs, it took us a long time to teach her, help her to learn to be a proper young lady.”

He pointed to another part of the map, a clearing on the far side of the forest.

“The siege was drawing to a close. We had obtained the farmland, our reinforcements had joined us, and we were advancing on the castle. The people in every town tried to stop us, and no matter how many times we told them we were trying to save them from their tyrannical rulers, they never understood. Finally, we came to the castle. Our army was stronger than theirs, my commanders were smarter, my soldiers were more capable.

The woman, she came to me in tears. I tried to tell her she was safe, she told me that she was frightened for her family. I assured her, her family would be safe. I am honourable, I don’t kill innocents. I asked her who her family were… the king and queen, she told me. She was the princess of the land.

We came to the castle finally. The siege was quick. When the soldiers stormed into the castle, it was to find the royal family dead. We had not laid a hand on them, their guards had turned on them, maybe, or they had taken their own lives. Died with their honour, I suppose. I had kept my promise to the princess, at least, I would have spared them had they not been so rash. Hell, none of it should have happened, they started it. They had attacked us for nothing but our attempt to help their farmers.”

Kieran leaned away from the table.

“I took the princess back home with me, took her in my home as my wife. Ling, she is a beautiful and sweet woman, it’s a shame you were our only child. We had others, nine, you were the only one who managed the whole nine months… well, you almost had a brother, but he didn’t make it through birth. I suppose there is something wrong with Ling’s body, but it’s okay. I love her and I love you.” 

Lian watched her father as he spoke his tale. It reminded her of power, of the glory of House Aico, and how proud she was to be the heiress of this noble house.

“What do you think of Meili, the Ruby Queen?” She asked him. His dim blue eyes scanned the table, and she trailed his gaze to the kingdom’s location on the map. It was represented as a symbol of a castle, resting atop the Ruby Mountains.

“She’s a strange woman. A powerful woman, but a strange one. She is wise, I will say.” Lian’s father spoke, “She has befriended the other rulers of the Realm, from Karne and the Magistrate in the south, to the greatest Bandit Kings in the West. The northern frontier… savages, they’re all savages up there. No great kings and queens, but something we of the East need not worry ourselves about. I think Meili is wise, mighty, and most importantly, influential, and you will have that influence when you are the Ruby Queen, as soon as Prince Zhin returns and your marriage is settled.”

Lian sighed, glancing away.

  
  



	7. What does it take to Break a Heartless Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhin's back... or is he?

A sharp rap on the door was the only noise sounding through the Ruby Kingdom. Lian’s path had only been lit by the midnight moonlight.

There was no response to Lian’s knock. She raised her hand and knocked sharply on the door once more.

“Whatcha doing?”

Lian shrieked at the voice behind her, turning quickly on her heel and slamming her back against the door defensively. Jia smiled at her, his soft, dark eyes watching her with an amused expression.

“Trying to get in my room so late? Lian, I didn’t take you for that kind of woman.” He joked, placing a hand on the door beside her head, his head cocked slightly and his smile turned sly.

Lian’s face warmed with blush as she looked to the floor, “Um- no, that’s not-”

Jia suddenly dropped his hand to the door handle and pushed it open, before snatching her arm and yanking her inside the room. Lian gave a small shriek of alarm and protest. She pulled away from Jia as he turned to close the door behind them.

“Jia, this isn’t- I wasn’t” She began, but cut herself off as Jia turned to her, his sly expression gone, the warmth in his eyes gone.

“I need to talk to you.” He said quickly before Lian could speak. He gestured to the bed. Lian moved to sit on the dark red comforter. Jia followed and chose a spot beside her.

He glanced at the floor, seeming to be carefully choosing his words.

“I’m happy your brother has found his way back to the kingdom.” Lian spoke.

“It’s not him.” Was Jia’s reply.

“What do you mean?”

Jia glanced up at her, studying her face carefully, “My brother… my brother was moody, I daresay an ass at times, but you didn’t see the man who walked through those doors. Eight years ago, my brother wandered away, barely a man. And last week, a man walked through those doors, no shoes, no emotion, his hair chopped short… if that was my brother he is a shell of the man I grew up beside. I want to preface this by saying I hate Zhin, I hate him and I hate my mother and they are terrible people, but something happened to Zhin, and whatever happened to him broke him. I can’t get him to talk to me, I need you to get him to talk to you.”

“What makes you think he’ll talk to me?” Lian gasped, “He hates his betrothal to me!”

Jia’s breath sharpened, “Look, if Skye- if Skye was here, I’d make her do it, but she’s not, she’s gone, she-” His breath caught. He looked away, gazing at the floor as his eyes glassed. More quietly, he spoke, “I don’t care what you do, kiss him or something, do something… please. Just get him to talk, figure out what the hell happened. My brother is a beast, something broke him”

“Why are you so worried about him?” Lian asked, confused.

Jia looked up, his gaze meeting hers, “Something broke my brother. What the hell does it take to break a heartless man?”

 

Zhin had not come to breakfast that morning. The Ruby Queen informed her guests present that since Zhin’s return, all of his meals had been delivered to his room for private consumption. Lian excused herself with her own plate and followed the servants to Zhin’s quarters. He had changed his bedroom, apparently choosing a dark and quiet room in one of the towers rather than his normal room, upon his return from his years’ journey. Lian and the servants made their way up the cold stone steps into the spiraled tower. There was a slot under the door through which the servants pushed Zhin’s bowl of rice and mug of hot water, the breakfast he had requested.

The servants gave Lian a solemn look before leaving her, returning down the stairs.

Lian breathed deeply, before pushing open the heavy wooden door.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. The only window of the tower room was shut tightly and the only source of light was a lone flickering candle. Near the back of the room sat a huddled form. By the doorway rested bowls and bowls of half-eaten or hardly touched rice.

“Prince Zhin?” Lian called. The form shuffled, but no voice responded. Lian walked through the room, careful not to trip over the mess of dark things spilt on the floor. She approached the window and carefully undid the latch. With a strong shove, she threw open the shutters, allowing the morning sunlight streaming over the Ruby Mountains to fill the small room. She turned, taking a good look at her surroundings.

The floor was strewn with papers- maps, pages torn from books, letters addressed to no one. Shiny trinkets covered the floor as well, from jewellery to daggers. Single words were written along the wall in what Lian hoped was red ink. Simple words written in Pinyin, “Hou Han Jin”, or “Fire and Ash.

“What’s Hou Han Jin?” Lian asked, not turning to Zhin. There was no response. She glanced at him over her shoulder.

He was curled in the corner of the room on a bedroll. His bare upper body was filthy and covered in knife and fire scars. His dark hair was messy and cut short to his head, the hair near the top jagged and uneven. Either he or someone else had not only taken off his mane, but chopped off his topknot.

Lian knelt beside Zhin. His face was buried in his hands, hidden from view. His left arm, the one turned to her, bore a long tattoo that resembled flicking flames.

Lian reached out to touch Zhin’s shoulder. He flinched slightly. An idea came to her to gain his attention. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she cursed herself for daring to think up something so embarrassing. She glanced at the doorway, and after satisfying herself with the thought that no one was watching, she took a deep breath, before leaning to Zhin.

The man gasped and raised his head from his hands as Lian’s arms wrapped around him in a hug, her face burying in his short hair. She could feel Zhin turn his head over his shoulder, she assumed to look at her.

No longer able to stand her shame, Lian pulled away and stared at Zhin as she bit her tongue harshly. Zhin’s face was pale and his high-cast eyes were sunken in malnutrition. The corner of his mouth quivered slightly.

“What do you want?” He snapped, his voice cracking slightly.

“I suppose I should be checking on my- ahem- future… husband?” She cringed at the final word.

“My brother sent you.” It was not a question.

“Well, yes, but-” Lian began, but Zhin buried his head back in his hands.

“Zhin…” Lian protested. Zhin muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?” She asked. He raised his head from his hands and responded curtly, “A poem, a motto, I don’t know.”

“You wrote a poem? I would like to hear it.” Lian sat back.

“It’s- it’s a motto. It’s not a poem.” Zhin snapped suddenly.

“Well, I would like to hear your motto.”

Zhin glanced at the wall behind Lian. She followed his gaze to the three characters written on the stone bricks. He spoke, his voice harsh,

_“Let the Fire light our path_

_Let the Ashes fill our steps_

_Let the Sword break our chains_

_Let the Thousand Hands hold us strong,_

_Unyielding_

_Unbreaking._

_Let the Burning Blade lead our way.”_

 

 _The Thousand Hands_ , Lian recognized that name. She thought back on it, on articles she had read, on stories she had heard… a small band of thieves and bandits, monsters who had risen out of nowhere, sieged the East, only recently taken down by the Magistrate’s forces.

She eyed Zhin sharply, “What do you have to do with the Thousand Hands?”

Zhin closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose, “My sons and daughters. My followers. My army. Mine.”

“Zhin… what did you do?” Lian enunciated each word slowly.

“People break, people die.” Zhin muttered, “People lose, people fall.” He looked past her to the words written on the wall, “There was a little girl, sharp dark hair, brown eyes. She was mine, I took her, I killed her family, and I took her and she was mine… and she was mine… and she was mine. And I broke her. I broke her. She looked at me and she hated me and she was broken, she was going to grow up and be my weapon, my warrior, my machine, and they took her. Karne, Karne and his army, they came into our camp, and they took her away from me, they took her away and she is gone and she is Karne’s now.”

Lian watched Zhin for a long, silent moment. 


	8. A Tyrant King

The worn, wooden wheels came to a sharp stop before the tall, flowing fountain of the Ruby Kingdom’s entrance. Lian did not look to anyone else in the carriage with her as she pushed the carriage door open herself and began to make her way to the Kingdom’s entrance. 

Lian was tired.

Exhausted of waiting, exhausted of preparing, exhausted of long nights spent studying, of letter after letter every few months from the Queen to her father of some other excuse as to put off the marriage just a bit longer. _“My son is ill”,_ one would say, _“Zhin is in no condition for such a thing as a wedding, he must rest.”_ Two years of this rest, it had been.

The Aico family entered the Kingdom and were briskly escorted to the gold-capped throne room. The room was abuzz with the whispers and words of the members of the Ruby Court, voices which were quickly silenced as each member stepped back and bowed in deep respect to the Aico family. Among the members of the court were other nobles, lords and ladies from across the land; the Giant prince and princess of Sun Spire and their daughters, the Widower Lord Illarion Frozenguard, a representative of Lord Arturos Greenwood, even a few warriors come all the way from the South to represent the Magistrate. 

Lian pushed past them all, giving not even a glance or a nod to any of the people present. She knew why they were here: Those with daughters were here in hopes of wooing Prince Jia, as the Duke and Duchess of Siya had lost hope by now of finding Skye after she had been reported missing from the Monks of the Silver Moon years prior. The nobles without available daughters gathered for the Summit of the noble houses in the Realm that would be taking place on the morrow. Usually, this biennial summit would be held at different noble houses, and it was the Ruby Kingdom’s honour to host it this year.

 

Of this, Lian knew greatly, but as well did she care little. She left the Throne Room with not a word to the greetings of the fellow nobles. She made her way briskly down the halls of the Ruby Kingdom, her goal hard in mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her Primus, following her from a distance, but she paid the man no mind.

 

Only nearly did she miss Jia, who rested beside the bannisters, gazing down at the gardens down below. His eyes were dim and dark, glassed over in an emotionless gaze. Lian decided to pause in her mission, to give a bit of time to the solemn prince.

“Greetings, Prince.” Lian gave a gentle bow. Jia ignored her.

“What has your mind?” The silver-haired princess of Aico continued as she moved to stand beside him, her gaze on the features of his face. His uncouth beard was more unkempt than usual, the scar across the bridge of his nose was dim, and his skin seemed dirty, not at all ready for the day.

“Are you excited to meet the ladies?” Lian asked, “So many girls from all across the Realm to try for your hand. You are lucky; I was an infant when I was betrothed to your brother, it must be so thrilling to get to be a bachelor.”

Jia sighed, but said nothing for a long moment. Finally, he spoke, “I don’t want to be a bachelor. I want Skye.”

Lian frowned, “Jia, there are many beautiful girls here, and Skye has moved on, you cannot be sated in another girl?”

“I don’t want another girl.”

“So you will be single your whole life then? You know, many of those ladies waiting to meet you are very pretty, I would say prettier than Skye ever could be.”

“I don’t care about that.” Was the prince’s curt reply.

Lian gave a soft chuckle, “I’ve known you to be a rather- er- physical man… according to Skye.”

Jia’s brows furrowed as his gaze met Lian’s, “I’ve got men for that, I don’t need those ladies. Skye… she is pretty, but she is something else… something past beautiful…”

His eyes closed as he continued, “She’s wild… free. She’s exciting and interesting, she was… she was something I’ll never find again, and I loved her in a way I didn’t think I could love a woman.” He gazed back down at the garden, his breath stifling slightly.

Lian swallowed deeply, before leaving the prince to his sorrow.

 

The princess of Aico had a quest to find the elder prince, her betrothed. As far as she knew, he had been moved out of his tower room, but even then, he had enclosed himself in his royal bedroom for days on end. She came to the tall, heavy door, guarded by a pair of scarlet armoured warriors. The warriors seemed reluctant to stand aside for Lian, and each eyed her warily. Lian stood sharp, her chest, out her chin raised. She made eye contact with each in turn, a warning to be sure. The guards shared a glance, before stepping aside and allowing the princess entry.

Lian pushed the door open slowly. The room was dark- of course it was- and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness.

There was a candle on the table in the corner, its light the only thing illuminating the room. A form rested in the bed, blankets pulled up to reveal nothing but long, black hair. Lian approached the bed, watching the form’s slow movements of breath. She drew the blanket back, and gasped in shock.

 

In the bed rested a sleeping woman.

 

“Can I help you?” Zhin’s voice from behind Lian caused her to jump and turn, her back towards the bed and the strange woman. 

Zhin’s face was calm and his choppy, growing hair was unbrushed and undone. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his dark brown irises were blank. Under one arm he held a roll of parchment. He was topless, and the scars covering his upper body had healed well.

Lian opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to her. She turned her head slightly, looking at the girl, before looking back to Zhin. He closed his eyes and gave a humoured huff.

“My mother thought it would cheer me up. I suppose it-” he motioned toward the girl, “-grew bored of waiting and fell asleep. I minded it not, I have things to do.” He moved past Lian and sat on the cushion beside his table, before gently unrolling the parchment on the table.

“It’s good to see you up and about.” Lian spoke, “You seem more-”

“Sane?” Zhin did not turn to her.

“Calm, I was going to say.” Lian replied, tucking her hands behind her back, “What are you doing?”

“My mother is a wise woman.” Zhin spoke quietly, “She was wrong about the girl, but she was not wrong about me.”

“Oh?” Lian sat beside Zhin, resting a hand on his upper back. His skin was warm and rough to the touch, and each scar and mark left an imprint.

“I… I am a leader. I am meant to be a leader. You know, my mother once told me that she spoke to an Oracle years ago. The oracle told her there would be five kings, and she knew I would be one of them. Five kings to rule the Realm, I would be one, she would be one… but she told me the man she loved would be one. My father is dead, she was wrong about that…”

“How can your mother, you, and your father all rule together anyway?” Lian asked, raising a brow.

“I don’t know, I don’t know, but I knew. I ruled.” Zhin replied. He dipped a quill into a jar of ink and began to write on the parchment. His handwriting was much more unruly than Lian remembered.

“I had people… they followed me, they listened to me… The burning blade… they followed the burning blade, I was- I am the burning blade.”

“The Thousand Hands Guild, that little group of thieves and bandits, you were with them.” Lian spoke slowly.

“I was their king, and now I am not, but I tasted it, I tasted what it meant to be a king.” Zhin breathed.

Lian looked away, moving her hand from his back, “You will be king, and I will be your queen. Not the rulers of some group of thieves…” She recalled the news articles about the Thousand Hands Guild. It was a small group, but it had destroyed, it had burned, it had killed.

“Do you want to be a ruler of… tyranny?” Lian looked back at him. He had stopped writing and was staring at the half-written letter. 

“Tyranny? Is that what you think ruling is?” His breath was harsh as he spoke.

“Did you kill people?”

Zhin glanced at her, “Yes.”

“And if your mother finds out?

“My mother knows.” Zhin looked back to his parchment, “She is… disappointed.”

“I would be disappointed in cruelty.” Lian replied curtly.

“She is disappointed that I failed.”

Lian watched him sharply. Zhin rose, stepping away from her and from his table. He moved to the bed, pausing by the bedside. Suddenly, he yanked the blanket and shoved the dark-haired girl out. She shrieked as she hit the ground and jumped to her feet, rubbing her shoulder. Zhin gave her a sharp glare, and she returned it with a look of malice as she dashed out of the room. He crawled under the covers and rested on his back, staring up at the canopy overhead.

Lian sat on the bedside, watching him.

“Do you hate me?” She spoke quietly.

“You are a waste of my time.” He replied.

“As are you of mine.”

Zhin’s eyes closed as he chuckled.

 

A long moment passed as Lian rested on Zhin’s bedside, watching his breath slow. If he was sleeping, she could not tell. There was a knock at the door, but neither she nor Zhin had answered it.

 

Lian moved to lay beside Zhin, her head on the pillow beside his. He turned away from her, giving a grunt in annoyance at her proximity.

“Zhin… you said your mother was disappointed in your failure… what failure?”

Zhin did not turn to her as he responded, “I lost my kingdom. I failed my people. I… I failed to prove myself worthy to rule the Ruby Kingdom.”

“Your mother, does she approve of the killing that happened under your… rule?”

Zhin pulled the covers up higher on his body, just under his chin, before responding, “My mother has done far worse. I am not the first of my family to reach the bandit armies, I will not be the last. That’s the difference between Aico and the Ruby Kingdom. Our people believe we are peaceful, they know nothing of the slaughters we commit. Can you say the same of your people? Can any other noble house? We all kill, we all destroy, but the Ruby People trust my mother, and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
